


The Swing to Happiness

by Radioactivegleek



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dreams, Imagination, Inspiration, Metaphors, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactivegleek/pseuds/Radioactivegleek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The swing to completed goals.<br/>The swing to following your dreams. <br/>The swing to happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Swing to Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second poem I wrote this week. I hope you all enjoy it.

When I was a kid.   
I loved to swing.   
Swinging took me to a world  
that didn't exist.   
A world that existed in my head.   
When I played on the swings,   
I pretended I was in a space ship trying to   
swing so high and reach the stars   
or I would be a gymnast trying to jump off  
the swing and see how far I jumped.   
Sometimes I would pretend that I'm in the Olympics  
and use the swing set as in obstacle course.   
I would have to get through it to get the  
golden cup.   
But now as I look back..   
I now believe that the swing  
is a metaphor.   
The more you kick  
The higher you get.   
The higher you get,  
The closer you reach your goal.  
The closer you reach your goal,  
The more you follow your dreams.  
The more you follow your dreams,   
The more happier you are.   
The swing...   
Is the swing to happiness.   
The swing to completed goals.   
The swing to your dreams.


End file.
